mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror/rorriM
"Mirror/rorriM" is episode 5 in season 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire, and the 18th episode overall. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on August 10, 2012, and October 11, 2012 on Teletoon in Canada. It features the only appearance of Olivia Frye, Sunday Clovers and Ms. LOL. Overview ''When Whitechapel High first put on a production of The Rainbow Factory, the star was tragically crushed on stage therefore killing her when a prank went wrong. Twenty-five years later, the play is back and Ethan and the gang have to handle a ghost with a thirst for revenge that's possessed Erica. '' Synopsis When the school is going to be putting on The Rainbow Factory, Erica wants the lead because she wants to upstage the new exchange student, Sunday Clovers. Meanwhile, Benny wants special effects and Ethan and Sarah both have no interest at all. After the auditions the lead is given to Sunday while Erica is her understudy. After casting the lead Sarah is asked to play a role which she agrees to. After Ethan finds out Sarah will be in the play he becomes the stage manager. When Sunday looks into her dressing room mirror she is controlled by a spirit that's trapped inside of it. When Sunday, who is still controlled by the spirit, is onstage she starts cutting the sandbags which fall on her and break both of her legs. After this happens Erica is given the lead. When Erica looks into the dressing room mirror she is shocked to see her reflection but then goes under the control of the spirit just as Sunday had. When talking to his mom Ethan finds out that twenty five years ago, when the school was putting on the same play, the star was killed when some other girls messed with a prop that fell on her. The next day when Sarah goes to talk to Erica in her dressing room she is also shocked when she sees Erica's reflection. Sarah is able to convice Ethan to check out the mirror and when he does he briefly goes under the control of the spirit. He is able to snap out of it and when he touches the mirror he sees a girl on the other side and is then pulled into the mirror. When he wakes up, he meets Olivia Frye, the girl who was killed onstage. He then learns that she wants to avenge her death. Sarah becomes worried when Benny says he hasn't seen Ethan for awhile. They go to the dressing room to see if there is anybody in the mirror and when Sarah looks into it she gets a reflection and is controlled by Olivia. Ethan is able to take control and Benny gets him out of the mirror. When Ethan gets out the mirror cracks and when Erica looks at the crack Olivia takes over her body. Ethan breaks the mirror but after he does he realizes Olivia is inside Erica. When Olivia, who is still inside Erica, goes onstage Sarah distracts her, Benny hits her with spells and Ethan traps her in another mirror. While they do this the audience assumes that everything is part of the show. Ethan paints over the mirror that Olivia is in and states that they will let her go when she is ready to move on. Meanwhile, Rory is trying to make people know that he is the internet sensation Pranksy, the guy who paints people's faces. He is able to reveal himself when the Drama Teacher is apologizing to the audience about the show. He does this by going onstage and painting her face. Cast *Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan *Vanessa Morgan as Sarah *Atticus Dean Mitchell as Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy as Rory *Kate Todd as Erica *Laura DeCarteret as Samantha Morgan *Bindi Irwin as Sunday Clovers *Megan Rossi as Olivia Frye *Teresa Pavlinek as Ms. LOL *Amanda Thomson as Actress Trivia *The title is almost the same as the 1990 horror film Mirror, Mirror. Gallery The image gallery for '''Mirror/rorriM' may be viewed here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Erica Category:Sarah Category:Benny Category:Benny Weir Category:Ethan Morgan Category:Ethan Category:Rory Category:Ms. LOL Category:Sunday Clovers Category:Olivia Frye Category:Ghosts Category:Whitechapel High School Category:Samantha Morgan